


Sleepless Nights

by mariatta7



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariatta7/pseuds/mariatta7
Summary: WowKwan au in which Byeongkwan runs into a stranger at night.  And the stranger seems weird.





	1. Chapter 1

Byeongkwan was in a hurry. He just finished his dance practice and it was already late night. He wanted to get home as soon as possible. It was always like this. The boy got too immersed in his practice to realize it was late and he should be sleeping soundly already. The only good thing was that the studio, where he practiced wasn't far away from his home. But the way back home still felt too long. Byeongkwan didn't like the city at night. The streets were empty and it was dark. The dim light from street lights didn't help much.To be honest, he was afraid of the darkness but he would never admit it.

Byeongkwan was running. He wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings until he bumped into someone.

“Ouch...I'm sorry” the boy muttered without even looking at the stranger. It was a rare event to see anyone at this hour but Byeongkwan was too tired to think about it.

“It's alright” the stranger answered. The stranger's voice was deep and soothing. “Just be more careful. Are you okay?” The man asked calmly.

Byeongkwan nodded and finally looked at the stranger.

“Wow” he covered his mouth and blushed with embarrassment. The boy cursed silently as he wasn't able to hide his emotions.

The stranger was stunning. He was tall and extremely handsome. Black hair slightly covered the man's face so Byeongkwan couldn't see it well but he was sure the stranger was the most beautiful man the boy has ever seen.

The man smiled.

“You're cute” the stranger said causing Byeongkwan to blush even more. “Too cute for your own good. You shouldn't walk alone at night. It's dangerous. Go back home already” the man added and walked away.

Byeongkwan was too astonished to respond and just watched the stranger walking away until the man disappeared from his sight. Then, he hurried back home.

“What are you doing? Follow him” another voice was heard.

“I don't want to,” Sehyoon aswered.

“Then maybe I should do it” a red-haired man appeared from behind a corner. “He's cute”.

“Don't you even dare” Sehyoon glared at the man with a silent threat in his eyes.

The man just laughed.

“Okay, I get it. He's yours. I won't touch him” was the red-haired man's reply .

“Oh, by the way, you got yourself a nickname. He called you Wow” the man yelled from a distance laughing and disappeared before Sehyoon could do anything. 

*

Byeongkwan went to bed as soon as he could but he was unable to fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking of the stranger. He still felt embarrassed thinking how intimidated he was by the mysterious man. He regretted not even asking the man's name. And now there is no chance he could ever meet the man again.

“Ah, I'm so dumb” he sighed. Byeongkwan was sure it will be another sleepless night.


	2. Chapter 2

Donghun was surprised to find Sehyoon in the same part of the town again. After all, they agreed it's better not go back to the same place too often. Or maybe he wasn't surprised. Not really.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. “Don't tell me your following that boy again.”

“It's not your business” Sehyoon seemed a little annoyed.

“Don't you think it's time for you to do something? You can't protect him forever.”

“I just need to protect him until _he_ 's gone.”

“You know another one will appear sooner or later. Just do something or forget him.”

“No” Sehyoon's answer was short.

“You're a fool.”

*

The stranger left too much of an impression on Byeongkwan to forget him but the boy never expected to meet a mysterious man again. The man who gave Byeongkwan many sleepless nights as the boy couldn't forget their meeting. He wished he could turn back time.

It was just another night when Byeongkwan was getting back home from his practice late as always when he saw a familiar man.

“Hey, I told you not to walk alone in the middle of the night” the man said.

“I can take care of myself. And this part of town is not even that dangerous anyway” Byeongkwan shyly answered. He felt his face was turning red. The stranger was too intimidating.

“It's more dangerous than you think. I don't want anything bad happen to you” the man said. “Why are you always coming back home this late?” the stranger was curious.

“?” Byeongkwan was surprised. Wait, always? How does he know? Did he got himself a stalker?

“I'm not a stalker” it seemed the stranger could read the boy's thoughts.

“Then why are you following me?”

“I don't. It's just.. my friend lives nearby. Oh, and I'm Sehyoon" the stranger introduced himself.

Byeongkwan muttered his name.

“I'll walk you home” Sehyoon offered.

Byeongkwan was hesitating. The stranger's explanation doesn't sound convincing at all. But he wanted to meet the man again so he agreed. To be honest, it was more comfortable to have someone by his side. 

*

After that unexpected meeting, Sehyoon insisted on accompanying the boy on his way home and they soon became friends. Sehyoon didn't talk much about himself but Byeongkwan found out his new friend also is a dancer. The black-haired man didn't want to tell the boy where he was practicing and never introduced Byeongkwan to his friends which made the boy a bit sad but after some time he stopped complaining about it. He was curious but Sehyoon must have had his reasons. Byeongkwan was sure his friend was working even too hard as the man sometimes look so pale and tired that the boy was worried about him. But Sehyoon always said he's fine.

Byeongkwan couldn't help but notice that his new friend seems a bit weird. Sehyoon preferred to meet at night or on rainy days. And when they met on sunny days he always wore sunglasses. It almost seemed like he hated sun. He also didn't like crowded places but this was something that Byeongkwan could easily understand. But the weirdest habit was sniffing people from time to time. Especially Byeongkwan. The boy could swear Sehyoon likes his smell but he couldn't understand it. After all, he was most often drenched in sweat after practice and this didn't seem pleasant at all. But the boy decided that among all weird habits people have this one isn't that bad at all. Byeongkwan liked his friend a little too much. Maybe more than liked.

 


	3. Chapter 3

That one night Sehyoon looked very pale. Even more than usual. Byeongkwan was worried about his friend.

“Are you okay?” the boy asked. “You look pale.”

“I'm fine. I'm just tired.” Sehyoon answered and sat beside Byeongkwan on his bed. But Sehyoon lied. He wasn't fine at all. He rested his head on his friend's shoulder with a sigh.

“Donghun is right. I'm stupid.” Sehyoon thought. “I was too focused on him. And now I'm starving. I shouldn't have met with him tonight. He smells too good.” Sehyoon's thoughts were messy. “I don't want to do it...I guess I have no choice... It's too late now. I can't stop myself” he concluded after a while.

Byeongkwan suddenly felt something on his neck. He was surprised but at first he thought it was just a kiss. But the boy soon realized he was wrong as he felt piercing pain. It hurt. It hurt a lot. He wanted to push Sehyoon away but he couldn't move. It seemed like something had paralyzed him. Byeongkwan was scared.

“What's happening? What is he doing?” Byeongkwan wondered. “Am I dying?” the boy thought before the darkness sorrounded him. 

*****

Byeongkwan finally regained consciousness and saw Sehyoon sitting on a chair next to his bed. His friend looked worried.

“What happened?” the boy asked.

“I...I'm sorry” Sehyoon apologized making Byeongkwan even more confused.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“You fainted. You must be shocked. I...I didn't took that much, you shouldn't even have fainted. I'm really sorry. I... I was starving. I couldn't resist anymore. I should have gone hunting instead but I really wanted to meet with you,” Sehyoon continued. “Don't worry, you'll be fine, just rest a bit.”

“W-what?” Byeongkwan's mind was working hard trying to process what Sehyoon just said. Starving? Hunting? 

“Wait, what have you done? Have you drunk my blood? Are you a vampire?” Byeongkwan was trying to joke but his voice was trembling. He vaguely remembered what happened but it seemed so unreal the boy was sure it was all a dream.

To his surprise, Sehyoon just nodded.

At first, Byeongkwan couldn't believe what he just heard but finally all the weird things about Sehyoon started to make sense. Byeongkwan was trying to gather all his knowledge about vampires but it wasn't much. The only knowledge he had came from horror movies. At first, he wanted to run away but he was too weak. And Sehyoon didn't seem scary anyway. After all, they have spent a lot of time together.

“B...But I saw your reflection in a mirror.” Byeongkwan was confused. “Do you sleep in a coffin?” he knew it was stupid but that was the first question that came to his mind.

“You're silly” Sehyoon laughed. “No, I don't. You should already know that. This is just a bunch of lies.”

“But you are not ageing?” Byeongkwan asked.

Sehyoon nodded.

“And what about the sun? You don't avoid it.”

“It can just hurt my eyes if it's too bright.” This explained why Sehyoon was often wearing sunglasses.

“And garlic can't kill you too?” The boy asked all kind of questions that came to his mind.

“No. It smells horrible but it can't even hurt me”

“Is there even a way to kill a vampire?” Byeongkwan was curious.

“There is one. It's fire” Sehyoon answered.

“Wow, I made a vampire friend” the boy seemed excited. Sehyoon laughed seeing the boy's reaction.

“So you aren't angry at me?” he asked.

“No.” Byeongkwan answered. But then he suddenly remembered that in every horror movie he had seen vampires always killed their victims.

“But why am I alive?” the boy asked.

“Don't be silly. We don't need to kill to survive” Sehyoon answered.

“We? There are more...?”

Sehyoon nodded again.

“So vampires don't kill people?” Byeongkwan was confused.

“Some do. But we need just a small amount of blood to survive”.

“Then why?

“Because it tastes better that way. And they don't need to hunt often. There was someone like that huting near your place some time ago. And you were always alone in the middle of the night.”

“Oh” Byeongkwan shivered. “That's why you were following me...Have you ever...?” the boy couldn't finish his question.

“Almost. When I became a vampire. But I didn't.” That answer made Byeongkwan somehow relieved.

“Does it taste good? You know, my blood?” the boy was curious.

“It's delicious” Sehyoon smiled.

“But how do you hunt? They'll remember you.”

“Oh, I can just make them forget. Later, they think they were just drunk or something. And even if they see a scar they just thought they hurt themselves accidentally.”

“Then why do I remember?”

“Because I wanted you to.”

“Why?”

Sehyoon decided to be completely honest even though it was hard for him. After all, he knew his happiness couldn't last long. Byeongkwan already knows who or rather what he is. There was no reason to have more secrets.

“Because I fell in love with you. And I wanted you to know who I am. I admit, I could have thought of less shocking way of telling you that.” Sehyoon was sure it's all over now. In a while he will hear that his best friend doesn't want to see him anymore. But Byeongkwan was simply staring at him with a mix of confusion, his usual admiration and something else Sehyoon couldn't decipher. The silence started getting awkward. As if their conversation wasn't awkward already. Sehyoon silently laughed at his thoughts. But he waited for Byeongkwan to break the silence. He knew the events of the night must have been too much for his friend but he still wanted to hear Byeongkwan's answer. Even though it will only hurt Sehyoon.

“Is this even possible?” Byeongkwan finally asked.

“What?”

“You know, for us to be toghether?”

“Do you mean you want to?” It was Sehyoon's turn to be shocked.

Byeongkwan just nodded blushing.

“You know, you won't need go hunting anymore. You can just drink my blood” he added shyly.

“Silly, I don't want to hurt you any more than I already did.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Sehyoon, can you turn someone into a vampire” Byeongkwan asked out of the blue.

“I can” Sehyoon answered without thinking and he immediately regretted.

“Then, can you turn me? Please?”

“No. You don't know what you're asking for. Don't ask me anymore.”

“Okay” Byeongkwan pouted. But he had no intention of giving up that easily.

*

“Why don't you want to turn me into a vampire?” Byeongkwan asked.

“Please, don't start this conversation again.”

“But you don't age. You'll be young and beautiful forever. Do you want to watch me grow old and... and...” Byeongkwan was almost crying. “You'll be all alone again.”

Sehyoon couldn't even stand the thought of it.

“It's selfish. But I can't stand it anymore. I can't live without you.” Sehyoon answered. “Okay, fine, you'll get what you want. I'll do it tomorrow night. Prepare yourself. And get ready to move out. You'll be living with me from now on.”

“You let me live with you?” Byeongkwan was happy. This was more than he expected.

“Yes. And with my friends. There's no other way. I can't leave you here alone afterwards. You'll need to learn how to control your instincts” Sehyoon explained.

“Oh...Okay. Will it hurt?”

“I won't lie. It will hurt a lot. Are you sure you still want to do it?”

Byeongkwan was scared but he already made up his mind so he just nodded. Pain won't stop him.

“Okay. Then, see you tomorrow.” Sehyoon said and disappeared.

*

Byeongkwan already packed all his belongings and now was waiting for Sehyoon biting his nails nervously. He was scared. He couldn't sleep at night thinking what will happen. He didn't even asked Sehyoon what he needs to do. But the thought of living with his vampire boyfriend forever was enough for him not to change his decision.

Sehyoon always visited his boyfriend late. This time it was almost midnight when he finally appeared at Byeongkwan's home.

“Are you ready?” Sehyoon asked.

Byeongkwan nodded. Sehyoon immediately hugged his still human boyfriend. He knew the boy was scared but he would never admit it. Byeongkwan clinged to him tighter.

“You won't ask what I have to do?” Sehyoon was surprised.

“Whatever. Just do it already. I can't stand this waiting anymore.”

“I'm sorry. I promised I won't hurt you anymore but there is no other way”.

“Please stop apologizing. It was me who begged you after all.” Sehyoon noticed that Byeongkwan's voice was trembling.

“Okay. I need to drink your blood again.” Sehyoon explained.

“That's it?” Byeongkwan was relieved. It was true that it hurt. Sehyoon kept his promise and never drunk his boyfriend's blood again but Byeongkwan was sure he was able to stand it. “I won't faint this time.”

“That's not it. You'll need to drink my blood afterwards.”

“Oh” this didn't sound that bad either. “Okay. Do it, please.”

This time Byeongkwan wasn't surprised. It hurt but Sehyoon was right the first time. The pain wasn't enough to cause the boy faint. And it didn't last long. The boy soon was curiously watching Sehyoon cutting his wrist. And then he felt blood on his lips.

“Now drink it.”

Byeongkwan felt weird. It seemed unreal. The blood had metallic taste. He didn't drunk much before Sehyoon stopped him.

“It's enough.” Sehyoon looked worried.

Byeongkwan wanted to ask his boyfriend if that's all but then he felt pangs of pain in his whole body. The pain was getting more intense. It was the kind of pain Byeongkwan has never experienced in his whole life. Just when the boy thought he can't stand the pain anymore it stopped. He didn't know how much time had passed and he wasn't aware if he screamed from pain. But he thought he did. He didn't even notice Sehyoon was holding his hand all that time.

Byeongkwan looked at Sehyoon questioningly.

“I warned you it would hurt a lot. Are you okay now?” Sehyoon asked.

“I think so.” Byeongkwan wasn't sure if anything changed after the pain stopped.

“That's good. Then we should go now. We should be at my house before morning.”

Byeongkwan nodded.

Sehyoon took his boyfriend's bags and walked downstairs. Byeongkwan followed him. The boy noticed Sehyoon's wrist was already healed.

When they were outside Sehyoon told Byeongkwan to get into his car.

“Wow, you can drive?” Byeongkwan was surpised. “Wait, what is this smell? It smells good.” Sehyoon cursed. Byeongkwan turned into the direction, from which the smell came but his boyfriend stopped him.

“It's blood. There must be someone nearby. Why now?” Sehyoon said. “Hurry, get into the car before it's too late.”

Byeongkwan had no choice but to listen to his boyfriend.

When both of them were sitting in a car Byeongkwan asked curiously “How were you able to hug me and even kiss me when I was human?”

“You'll be able to control yourself soon too.” Sehyoon asnwered. “But I admit, it wasn''t easy.”

*

They arrived at Sehyoon's house. It was huge.Byeongkwan was curious how it looked inside. It was his home now too.

“You'll meet my friends soon” Sehyoon smiled.

When they got inside, a red-haired man yelled at Sehyoon.

“You're finally back. What took you so long?” he asked. “Oh, hi cutie” the man noticed Byeongkwan and grinned. “I knew you'd do it sooner or later” he said to Sehyoon. “But I'm curious how did you convinced him?” the man asked Byeongkwan.

“Oh, I found a way” Byeongkwan answered.

“What are you so loud for?” another man appeared. “Oh, you're here” he said to Byeongkwan. “I'm Jun. And that's Donghun” Jun said pointing at the red-haired man.

“I heard you're a dancer?” Jun asked. Byeongkwan nodded. “You should join us, we are dancers too” the man continued. “We are preparing something now.”

“I'll bring someone here too.” Donghun happily interrupted their conversation.

“What?” Jun was surpised.

“You'll like him.” Donghun continued. “Jun, you should find yourself someone too.”

“You have lost your minds. Both of you.” Jun looked at Donghun and Sehyoon in awe. “You always do what you want.” Donghun just grinned hearing that. “Fine. It can't be help. Bring him here. But I won't allow anyone else in this house. Wait, knowing you, I bet you already turned him into a vampire and left him all alone, scared and in pain. Sehyoon at least was reasonable enough to take care of his boyfriend.” Jun shouted at Donghun.

“I didn't.” Donghun tried to defend himself.

“I can't believe you. Just go back to your boyfriend and bring him here. Now!” Jun ordered.

“Chan is not my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, and I'm a Sleeping Beauty.”

“But you are” Donghun just laughed and avoided a pen that Jun throw at him.

“They're always like that. Let's just leave them alone” Sehyoon said to his confused boyfriend. “I'll show you your room.”

“Mine? Not our? But I want to live with you.” Byeongkwan pouted.

“Okay” Sehyoon agreed.

 


End file.
